The instant invention relates to cycles and more particularly to a handlebar assembly which is adapted to cushion shocks which are transmitted to an operator of a cycle, such as a bicycle, when bumps are encountered in a roadway or off-road surface.
The concept of adapting a handlebar assembly to cushion or dampen shocks which are transmitted to the operator of a cycle when bumps or other irregularities are encountered in a roadway or off-road surface has been generally known for a number of years. In this connection, the devices disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 367,368 to COPELAND; U.S. Pat. No. 586,493 to HICKS; U.S. Pat. No. 617,565 to DEANS; U.S. Pat. No. 690,464 to SADLER; U.S. Pat. No. 1,053,150 to BOUILAT; U.S. Pat. No. 1,468,8335 to ROSEN: and 2,396,041 to DuPONT, all disclose handlebar assemblies of this general type and represent the closest prior art to the subject invention of which the applicant is aware. However, since these references fail to disclose or suggest the novel concepts and structural features of the handlebar assembly of the subject invention, they are believed to be of only general interest with respect thereto as will hereinafter be made apparent.
Recently, it has been found that the maneuverability of a bicycle can be enhanced by adapting the bicycle so that the weight of the upper body of an operator thereof is moved forwardly over the front wheel of the bicycle. It has been found that this can be accomplished by adapting the handlebar assembly of the bicycle to position the handlebar element thereof well forward of the steering column and by utilizing a substantially straight handlebar element so that an operator's hands are normally positioned forward of the steering column. However, it has not been possible to adapt a handlebar assembly of this type to absorb shocks which are caused by bumps in irregular roadway or off-road surfaces utilizing the heretofore known technology.
The instant invention effectively solves the problem of providing a shock absorbing handlebar assembly for a bicycle which is operative for positioning the hands of an operator forward of the steering column of the cycle. Specifically, the handlebar assembly of the instant invention comprises a column member which is adapted to be rotatably mounted on a cycle, such as a bicycle, along the steering column axis thereof, a pivot arm and means for mounting the pivot arm so that it extends forwardly from the column member and so that it is downwardly pivotable about a pivot axis which is substantially perpendicular to the axis of the steering column. The handlebar assembly further comprises means for resiliently resisting pivoting movement of the pivot arm and a handlebar element on the pivot arm. The handlebar element is preferably substantially straight, and it includes a pair of hand gripping portions which are adapted to be grasped by the hands of an operator and positioned so that they are spaced forwardly from both the pivot axis and the steering column axis. The means for resiliently resisting pivoting movement preferably comprises a downwardly extending compression arm on the pivot arm and a compressible spring which is mounted so that it is compressed by the compression arm when a pivoting force is applied to the pivot arm. The compressible spring is preferably made of a resiliently compressible rubberized material, and the handlebar assembly preferably further comprises means for precompressing the compressible spring by a predetermined amount in order to adjust the resiliency thereof. The hand gripping portions of the handlebar element are preferably spaced forwardly from the pivot axis by an amount which is greater than the distance from the pivot axis to the compressible spring so that an amplification effect is achieved between the movement of the gripping portions of the handlebar element and the force applied to the compressible spring. The means for mounting the pivot arm preferably comprises a pair of spaced, tubular, resilient, low-friction, synthetic polymer bushings which are nonrotatably secured to the column member, and a pivot shaft which is received in an interference fit in the bushings and positioned in alignment with the pivot axis and in substantially perpendicular relation to the steering column axis. The pivot arm is preferably attached to the pivot shaft so that it rotates therewith as the pivot arm is pivoted.
It has been found that the handlebar assembly of the instant invention is effectively adapted to position the hands of an operator so that they are located forward of the steering column axis of a cycle and to nevertheless cushion shocks caused by bumps or the like in an irregular roadway or off-road surface. Specifically, because the hands of an operator of a cycle incorporating the handlebar assembly are positioned forward of the steering column axis of the cycle, shocks resulting from bumps cause the pivot arm to be pivoted relative to the cycle. As the pivot arm is pivoted, the compression arm resiliently compresses the compressible spring so that the effects of the shocks on the operator are minimized.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the instant invention to provide an effective cushioned handlebar assembly for a cycle wherein the hands of an operator are positioned forward of the steering column axis.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide an effective bearing assembly for a pivoting handlebar assembly.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.